Sarah Charles
Background 1985 - 2003 Born & raised in the big city of Detroit, Sarah learned how to be quick on her feet. Though street smart, Sarah was also exceptional well off in school. She excelled in all her classes, earning high praises from her teachers & tutor requests from her classmates. Both of her parents were very influential people of their city. Her mother was a congresswoman & her father was the Chief Corporate Officer for the Motor City Automotive. They would both use their influence to help Sarah advance in her accomplishments though Sarah would rather do it herself to get the credit. When she was ten years old, her mother would be murdered alongside other political figures when a gunman opened fire while her mother was at the courthouse. Devastated, Daniel wanted to take both him & Sarah out of Detroit immediately but Sarah was keen on staying. Eventually, Daniel would fall in love again with a woman named Lorraine, get married & have a daughter with her Francine. Because they were separated by fourteen years, she never really became close with her sister as she was about to go off to college soon. 2003 - Present While Sarah excelled in all her classes, her favorite subject had always been science. Initially she was going to go off to attend Ivy University but instead got a full scholarship to University of Michigan in both their science & engineering programs. During her freshman year, she was granted an internship working at the STAR Labs in Detroit under the brilliant scientist, Silas Stone. As one of Silas' pupils, she was there to witness the incident when a Mother Box activated & opened a boom tube. The energy from the boom tube opened on top of Silas's wife & fellow scientist, Elinore Stone & their son, Victor Stone. As it was too late to save Elinore, they all directed their focus to Victor. Using the mother box & other cybernetic enhancements, they were able to stabilize Victor & save his life. But Victor would not feel this way waking up, considering himself a freak & blaming his father & the scientists for making him this way. Sarah was eventually able to break down his walls & the two would enter into a relationship. He felt that she was the only one who truly saw him as a person still. During her junior year of college, Sarah would be invited to join the STAR Labs in Central City as they focused on cybernetics & robotics. They heard of the role Sarah played in Victor's transformation & were pleased. Sarah then moved out to Central City & transferred to Central City University for her last two years. While her & Victor's relationship wouldn't survive, her family decided to move there as well following Frankie's diagnosis. After graduating, Sarah was offered a full time position as a scientist at STAR Labs. To this day, Sarah is still making strides in the scientific community. As a result of projects & papers on subject like Cyberware, she has won several awards. She is currently an important part of overseeing Project Red Room. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * Science * Leadership * Medicine Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 1 * Energy Projection: Level 1 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 2 Trivia * Project Red Room is where STAR Labs houses some of the most dangerous technological artifacts from across space. * Sarah Charles has a power ranking of 89, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes * In some continuities, Sarah is one of the characters to help Silas Stone in transforming Victor into Cyborg. Category:Characters Category:STAR Labs Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Threat Level 2